I Love You More Than Anything In This World
by NekoKeira-chan
Summary: What happens when Hiroto confesses to Midorikawa about his true feelings? How will he react? HirotoXMidorikawa One-Shot! Gah, super lame and long title...sorry D:


**Inazuma Eleven – I Love You More Than Anything In This World**

Message from Keira: Minna-san! This is my first yaoi fan fic and I think it turned out pretty good :D (I'll let you guys decide though XD) Sorry about the lame title XD (It's sooo unoriginal D:)This is a HirotoXMidorikawa fan fic, so please, haters, don't hate. If you don't like the pairing and you have this urge to flame me because I wrote about it, I suggest you don't read. Although, I do accept criticism when it's reasonable. Anyway, I hope you like it and please leave comments and suggestions so that I can improve! Thankies! Have a nice day!

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Inazuma Eleven, it's characters, it's plot or it's settings. All I own is THIS story's plot and OOCs. Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level-5.**

Note: Ulvida's name is Yagami Reina (apparently XD I didn't even know that :P) So, when I talk about 'Reina' in this story, please understand that I mean Ulvida. Thanks!

* * *

><p>"Baka!" Tears rolled down the green-haired boy's cheek.<p>

"... Mi... Midorikawa..." A boy with red hair said softly.

Midorikawa clenched his fists. "No! I'm tired of this! One day you tell me you love me, the next you're off on a date with someone else!" He closed his eyes as his tears became impossible to hold in.

He continued, "H-hiroto... I hate y-"

Before he could finish, Hiroto had grabbed his wrists and thrown him into a passionate kiss. The tears on Midorikawa's face continued to fall as he resisted the temptation of his best friend's lips.

He tried to break free of the kiss, but Hiroto wouldn't let him. However, a few seconds later they did stop to catch their breath.

Taking this moment to his advantage, Midorikawa backed off as far as he could from his red-haired friend.

He tried to speak but his voice failed him. The green-haired boy's legs weakened and he fell to the floor. Midorikawa didn't mind. He brought his legs to his chest and sobbed quietly with his face buried in his knees.

All the while, Hiroto stood there emotionless before Midorikawa. It was as if he, too, was stunned by the occurrence.

"Mi..do..ri..kawa..." The red-head's eyes grew wide. "I-I am so sorry! I-I didn't mean to- I mean, I... I'm so sorry!"

The young boy collapsed unto a wall and slid down slowly with his hands on his face. He whispered, "I'm so sorry..."

Still sobbing, Midorikawa spoke up softly from his little corner in the room. "Hiroto... Please tell me... W-why did you go on a date with Reina...?" He hesitated asking the question but did so, in the end.

Hiroto, from the other side of the room, replied, "Because I thought you didn't love me... when Reina did..." He gave a sad smile.

"W-what?" The green-haired boy blushed as he realized his voice had an odd pitch, but he continued, shrugging off the embarrassment. "No one can ever love you more than I do!"

He gasped and placed his hand on hiss mouth. Did he really just say that?

Hiroto was shocked at his friend's reaction. "R-really? That's not what you said yesterday..."

Just when the tears from Midorikawa's eyes stopped, Hiroto's words brought back the memory of yesterday and they began to fall again.

**Flashback**

_It's late afternoon and school had just ended. Fourteen-year-olds, Kiyama Hiroto and Midorikawa Ryuuji, were on their way home when rain drops started to pour._

_"Ugh, my hair." The green-haired Midorikawa bitterly said as they ran towards shelter._

_Hiroto chuckled and then joked, "I think you complain more than a girl."_

_Midorikawa responded by sticking his tongue out at his best friend._

_After a few minutes of running, they found themselves under a huge bridge. They stayed there for a few moments and waited for the rain to pass._

"_Ne… Hiroto-kun?" Midorikawa started. "Can I ask you a question?"_

_Hiroto smiled in a brotherly way. "Sure, what's on your mind?"_

"_Eto…" The green-haired midfielder hesitated. "Uhm… you've been acting weird lately… You've been a lot clingier and you're teasing me a lot more too…. It's kinda weird… Did something happen?"_

_Hiroto was taken aback by Midorikawa's question. It took him quite a while to respond. "Well… Midorikawa, people change when they're in love…"_

"_Really?" The ever-oblivious Midorikawa took a while to understand what Hiroto meant. "Wait… Hiroto-kun, are you in love? Really? With who?" Our lovable green-head became excited and threw one question after another at his best friend._

_Hiroto stayed silent and slump down next to where Midorikawa was seated cosily. His emerald eyes stared into Midorikawa's. "Do you think I should confess to that person?"_

"_Hmm?" A confused Midorikawa stared back at his best friend. "I don't know… I've never been in love… I don't have a clue what to do…"_

_Hiroto lowered his head and looked up once more when Midorikawa continued. "But… I can't imagine anyone not returning your love. Anyone would be glad to call you as 'theirs'. You're my best friend, I guess I can say you're mine… in a way…" Hiroto was doubtful that Midorikawa even understood his own words._

"_So, I guess I should confess, huh?" Hiroto asked once again._

"_Yeah…" Midorikawa whispered almost inaudibly._

"_Midorikawa-kun…" The red-haired boy spoke softer than he did earlier. "I need you to listen to me…"_

_Midorikawa grew confused but obliged by nodding._

_Hiroto took a deep breath and began to speak once more. "I love you… I love you more than just my best friend. I love you more than anything or anyone I've ever loved in this world. D-do you love me back?"_

_Now it was Midorikawa's turn to be taken aback. He stared at his friend who was expecting an answer. He opened his mouth but his voice failed him. The young boy stood up with his head low and disappeared into the darkness of the night leaving a confused and depressed Hiroto._

**End of Flashback**

The green-haired midfielder started once again, "I-I'm sorry for yesterday… I was just… shocked… But, I did come looking for you today so that I could apologize and explain! Instead… I saw you with… Why would you do that?" He was now screaming.

"I know I shouldn't have… But after your reaction yesterday, I thought it wasn't meant to be… I thought I could move on with Reina but…" The red-head trailed off.

"But?" A confused Midorikawa asked.

Hiroto approached his best friend, he wiped Midorikawa's tear stained face gently. "But I couldn't stop thinking about you throughout the entire date. I was just so upset that you didn't love me back, I wanted to drown my sorrow out through Reina…"

Hiroto was about to remove his hand from Midorikawa's face when Midorikawa's own hand stopped it from leaving his cheek. "So, you really love me?"

"More than anything…"

"Good." The green-haired boy smiled meekly. "Because you mean more to me than anyone else in this world."

Hiroto stood from where he sat and joined his best friend who had taken a seat on the bed. No words were spoken. The two beautiful boys stared into each other's eyes for quite some time.

Eventually, instinct came into play and Hiroto drew closer and closer to the green-haired boy's face and, as if reflex, Midorikawa did the same.

A few seconds later, they found themselves locked in a kiss. This time was more passionate than the one they shared earlier.

Midorikawa groaned and moaned as Hiroto attempted several times to have his tongue explore the green-haired boy's cavern but to no avail.

He pulled away from the suffocating kiss. "H-Hiroto…" A breathless Midorikawa tried to speak. "I… I need to… to breathe…"

Hiroto panted as well. "Right… Sorry…" He snickered, "You're quite stubborn."

Midorikawa blushed at the comment. "Meanie…"

Hiroto chuckled and whispered in the midfielder's right ear, "Be a good boy and open your mouth this time… please…?"

The young, green-haired boy jumped at the request but nodded in obligation.

Hiroto waited patiently while his new 'lover' caught his breath. When Midorikawa was able to continue, he nodded and they picked up where they left off. As promised, Midorikawa opened his mouth allowing Hiroto's tongue to caress every aspect of it. This earned Hiroto many gasps and moans from his beloved friend.

They continued without interruption, stopping only every so often to breathe.

* * *

><p>Soooooo, what do you think? Review to give comments and suggestions please!<p>

Uhhh…. I think this is the closest I can get to writing an actual yaoi XD I suck :P Thanks for reading!


End file.
